


Reality Blurred.

by Lil_Jei



Category: CSI Vegas
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick <i>could</i> get pregnant. Nick<i> is</i> pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “On the Small Screen”

For the last 30 years, Nick had always lived differently than most men, hell most women too. Because, women no matter the age were obvious in their reproductive ways and sexuality. Yet Nick and the rest of 1% of the world’s male population had to be careful but still live like everyone else in the world. Gay or not Nick had learned that lesson early on his life. After one failed experiment in his teenage years, Nick had turned to women for comfort. It was supposed to be the best of both worlds according to modern philosophers. Yet to Nick it was little less than a nightmare. He’d been denying that extra bit of himself for years, going on decades at least til now. Til Greg and his biological clock came into the picture. 

At 29, Nick had met Greg. At 30, Nick had fallen for Greg. At 30 and a half, Greg had asked him out. And at 31, they both felt they were meant to be together forever. But at 32, Nick’s world was falling apart. He had never told Greg the truth. He didn’t feel it was necessary despite his own penchant for bottoming. Usually there were condoms involved in their lovemaking but once was all it took. And now here he was hugging his toilet and praying he had the strength to get up off the floor and tell the man he needed more than air that he had not only lied to him but they were both going to face the consequences in about 6 months. 

He’d been shocked by the whole thing. It hadn’t been til Gris had taken him aside and bluntly asked him if he could be pregnant that he had even thought about it. He thanked god that there had been a chair by him. He had fallen into it barely able to stop the tears and shakes from consuming him. Even then, Gris had hugged him, shocking the both of them. But what could Nick do, it had been the scientist in Grissom and the friend in him that had expressed concern. He hadn’t realized the truth til that very moment. And in a sudden moment of clarity, he knew then as he clutched at his stomach and tried stemming his tears that he was indeed pregnant. It had also been with Grisssom’s prompting and badgering that he had decided to finally tell Greg. The truth was going to be as hard to swallow as the vomit that tended to coat Nick’s throat near daily. 

To be honest Nick was scared to death for this confrontation. But now it was too late. Hearing the knock at the bathroom door Nick had to hold back a whimper. Here was the moment that his life changed. Honesty was the best policy but he was still scared shitless. For him and Greg it would be a new adventure or the end of one. He didn’t know or well he did know but was too frightened himself to face it. Greg loved him. And as Nick stood and staggered towards the door he repeated that. He can’t even smile as he grasps the handle. “He loves me”  Nick gets out before the world fades and he falls forward.


	2. “A Juxtaposed Reality”

Eric had impatiently been waiting for his shift to be over. He’d regressed to the point that he’d been clock watching for oh about 90% of his time on set. It had been a long couple of months. He and George had been at odds for most of that time. And if Eric was honest, with himself, he hadn’t the foggiest idea why and where it had gone screwy. They’d been together over two years now and it was right after their anniversary that things had gone wonky.

He knew that he could be at fault what with his pressure on George to finally walk out of that decades old closet of his. It wasn’t as if they were a big secret or anything. After the 4th or 5th time being caught by WP off set and in some supply closets, they’d given in and told their old friend the truth. The rest of the cast and crew had been told just a bit later. But it was the fans and his family that George feared telling the most.

Soon it would be null and void if Eric had his way. He’d truly had enough of George’s insecurities. After having been out and about as gay as can be for the last decade and a half really Eric couldn’t take it any longer. As much as George claimed to love him, his oscillating moods had been affecting them for some time. It was about to change if Eric had his own way. While he acknowledged that George had rights to his fears he didn’t have the right to allow it as much control as he had been.

Eric loved George as much or more than Greg loved Nick and he wanted the truth to be known. No more fan girls or naked pictures in the mail, well at least of girls anyway. That’s what Eric wanted and after the last year, he felt ready to push his point. Or at least he had before George’s adamant wish that Eric stop by his place after filming ended for the day. Now here he was waiting at his lovers bathroom door aching just to hold the man and promise him love no matter who rejects the two of them.

But in reality Eric knew he didn’t just want a broken down queer door he wanted the truth behind his love’s crazy moods lately. He’d always known the older man to be a bit manic but now it was ridiculous. Nothing too outright or outlandish just very subtle shifts in George’s behavior that had Eric worried. Even WP had noticed and that was a shocker. He’d had his father figure corner him off set one day and tell him to just listen to George for once. No lambasting, no jumping to conclusions, just listening. So tonight here he was with open ears and arms waiting for the door to open. Yet when it did he was shocked. All he had time for was a quick “God he looks crappy” before George fell into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: George is pregnant. Eric doesn’t know. Eric wants the relationship that Nick and Greg have on the AU version of CSI. Imagine the first part with Nick & Greg pregnant as what actually happened with George & Eric in this part….but they decided to add the pregnancy into their “love-slash fest” plotline on the show as well- hence part one. Griss/Peterson made them hehehe. Did I confuse you enough?
> 
> A/N: This is part 2 of ??? I don't if I will continue this or not…day 12 is Mpreg (Nick’s POV). Day 15 will be “real life” Mpreg and Coming out (Greg’s POV). Unbeta’d of course J. The pregnancy basically made them come out in the future(you can imagine it though)…it shows in reality and on TV but that isn’t for this round-sorry :(. And a warning---I’m gonna leave ya hanging on with this one…use your famed imagination fan fic readers cause I’m too tired and my muse has just died from exhausted exsanguination.

**Author's Note:**

> The show and characters aren't mine and I make no money off them.  
> I just write for the kink :)


End file.
